the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Broken Veil
Warren (Order of the Broken Veil)History Founding The Order of the Broken Veil was originally founded by Crystal as a group to research the weakness of reality. However, their experimentation quickly led to a break in reality and the subsequent discovery of the veil between them. It's unclear what lead to the decision, but the order soon after became what it is today, a group devoted to the worship and use of these holes in reality. Early Activity and Expansion The Order originated as just Crystal and Stormbringer, two dragons with obscure origins and no parents to be found. Their search for recruits immediately found success. Their clan grew at a fast pace, and their research advanced just as quickly. Reality warping techniques soon developed, and teleportation became a new mode of travel for those who could replicate them. It wasn't long, however, until Crystal wanted to find more. She was proud of the current progress, but she felt that it could be pushed beyond just warping reality. She wanted to break it. Before long the orders were given to move resources to push reality beyond its limit. This feat was achieved only a few short weeks later. Warren had theorized a way to break through reality, and the entire coalition gathered to witness their first hole in reality. All watched in awe as the world in front of them crack and split open, revealing a shifting colorscape, the space between realities. What happened shortly after is not well documented, but the prevalent theory is that something from that space touched all that were present, changing them forever. From Research to Worship From that point forward the focus of the group shifted from researching warped reality to worshipping it. The group was restructured into the order, and from there Crystal was named Empress. Under her formed the High Council, a dragon of every flight assigned as second in command with Stormbringer as it's head. Around this first break in reality, a temple was built. At its center lay the hole, with the clan's entire operations taking place in chambers surrounding it. A tradition was established that all dragons would gather around the hole to pray, and to look into the rift in hopes of spotting something. The council also began the practice known as "calling." At scheduled intervals, Councilmembers would speak lectures into the void in hopes that something would come forth. These lectures consisted of anything from the hopes and dreams of a dragon, information about the workings of Sornieth, tales of the gods, or even fiction. Anything that may get an answer, the council would speak. In addition, there would always be gifts scattered around the hole, in hopes that something would come to collect at the very least. First Emergence At some point late into the night, a bell chimed from the central chamber. Dragons clamored out of their bed to see what had made the noise. In front of the Rift stood a dragon now known as Cinders. He called himself the Herald of the Lords, and spoke of a future far off that all worlds would coalesce into one before flickering out under a dark sun. Once his tale of doom was complete, he was offered shelter and a home, to which he accepted, saying his original home would not want him back. The weeks after were filled with interviews, research, prayer, and many council meetings. Cinders brought with him knowledge of how the space between worked. He said their lectures were being heard, their gifts had been acknowledged, and that other beings were taking an interest in this world, although not enough yet to consider the move. He additionally told that the break of reality here had sent shrapnel through the multiverse, creating tears in other worlds that some beings have slipped through. It would later be found out that 2B and 9S are a result of this dimensional shrapnel. Relocation Over time, The Order began to realize that their rapid expansion would soon qualify them for more suitable land to expand into. The Order has relocated twice so far, once from the Crystalspine Reaches to the Starwood Strand, and from there to Focal Point. Each move prompted the opening of a new central Hole, while the previous breaks were left intact but were not maintained. The Temples that were built were abandoned after the move in favor of constructing new and grander temples. However, the old locations remain places of importance to the Order, and many members make frequent visits to their old homes. Newer members often accompany the older members to these historical sites, and will pray together at the older rifts. Present Day Temple Construction A large focus is on the construction of the newest temple.The Large Central Chamber as well as the living and nesting quarters are complete, and the Alchemy and Biology are nearing completion as well. Construction has also begun on the entrance hall and council chamber. The next marks on the list for construction are the Library and Magical research lab. One feature of special note is the new addition of ritual chambers beneath the main temple. These consist of a large central chamber and many private chambers surrounding it in a circle. The purpose of these chambers is for the performance of rituals involving the main rift. These mainly consist of attempts to summon specific creatures and the direct sacrifice of items through the rift. Living sacrifices are strictly forbidden. Recruitment Effort The Order has also set it's gaze to recruiting new members in hopes of increasing their ability to garner a response from the rift. More voices means more gifts and more lectures to be brought to the council. In the event of an emergence, it also means there are more dragons available for the post emergence research and interviews. One major avenue of expansion is through the breeding done between members of the Order. Since it's inception there has been very lax restrictions on who may breed with who, and this tradition has proven effective for bolstering their numbers. While not all hatchlings remain with the Order, they carry with them the Order's influence, however slight, to their new homes across Sornieth. Those who do stay often go on to be valuable assets. The Order also looks to bring outside talent into the fold. They seek a diversity in the flights their members belong to as to broaden their knowledge and material for lectures. In addition, some dragons are more in tune with certain subjects of study, and having dragons of such flights improves the quality of research beyond what just an arcane could do alone. Members The High Council * [[Crystal (Order of the Broken Veil)|Crystal (Empress)]] Devotees none yet Warriors none yet Researchers none yet Civilians * [[Lemondrop (Order of the Broken Veil)|Lemondrop (Emotional Support)]] Category:Arcane Category:Venerable Lair